Hulk Vol 2 9
Supporting Characters: * * * * }} Antagonists: * Numerous unidentified Wendigo Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Las Vegans * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Revenge of the Lady Librators | Writer2_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler2_1 = Frank Cho | Inker2_1 = Frank Cho | Colourist2_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer2_1 = Comicraft | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = She-Hulk reformed the Lady Liberators along with Thundra and Valkyrie to hunt down and take on the Red Hulk. They managed to find him on Mount Rushmore but he was far too powerful for the three heroes. However, reinforcements arrive in the form of the Invisible Woman, Tigra, Storm, Spider-Woman, Hellcat, and the Black Widow. Seeing the other women arrive the Red Hulk is far from intimidated. He then charges into the group of women, shrugging off their attacks and incapacitating them one at a time. Seeing this, She-Hulk becomes increasingly frustrated by the fact that of all the foes the women have collectively taken on, they cannot take down the lone Hulk. She gets angry enough to leap into the fight and attack She-Hulk by herself. Her blows end up staggering the Red Hulk and while he is disorientated the Invisible Woman places an invisible force field around his head, cutting off his air supply. Storm then unleashes a barrage of lightning upon him. The Hulk ultimately collapses and falls unconscious. They then wrap him up in chains and then wait for the Red Hulk to calm down and revert back to human form so they can learn his identity. The women pass the time by exchanging gossip. Hoever as the hours go by, more and more of the Lady Liberators have to leave. By the time it is dawn the only three members left are the She-Hulk, Valkyrie, Thundra, Storm and Spider-Woman. It's at this point that Storm theories that the Red Hulk's transformations might not be triggered by emotion. By this point, the Red Hulk suddenly breaks free, explaining he was playing possum the whole time. He then grabs Thundra and leaps away, She-Hulk tries to stop him but she cannot get enough clearance to catch him. However, when back on the ground, the Red Hulk reveals that he wants to hire Thundra. This comes as a surprise, but the Red Hulk explains that he wants to take her on because she was the only one willing to kill him. He goes on to say that sort of edge is just the thing he needs to carry out the plans that he has in store. Later, as the rest of the Lady Liberators are repairing the damage done to Mount Rushmore, She-Hulk gets a call from Thundra who tells her that she is okay, but the Red Hulk got away. She-Hulk tells Thundra not to worry as they'll get him next time. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * * * and * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Revenge of the Lady Liberators: * The woman who appears to be Spider-Woman is actually a Skrull spy as revealed in . * The Red Hulk's offer to Thundra is revealed in . Chronology Notes Revenge of the Lady Liberators: Characters make an appearance in other stories between this issue, they are as follows: Page 10: * Page 11: * Publication Notes * The Arthur Adams cover is based on the cover from Avengers #83, which featured the first appearance of the original Lady Liberators. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = * In "Jackpot" the Sentry and Moon Knight allude to the fact that they have a history together with the Sentry going so far as to say that they should talk about old times. This is a nod to the fact that the Sentry and Moon Knight are base off of Superman and Batman respecitvely. | Recommended = | Links = }}